Class Zero's Normal Lives
by Uunicorn
Summary: Set after the alternate ending of Type-0. In another world where war doesn't exist, Class Zero lives normal peaceful lives. Everyday is an adventure, and a lesson.


Chapter One: First Date

The day Machina had been dreading, or been waiting for, has finally arrived.

Today was Machina and Rem's first date.

A couple of weeks ago, with the help of Class Zero, Machina was able to ask Rem out. They had been rehearsing for days. Someone would dress up as Rem (usually it was Jack) and Machina would ask ''Rem'' the question, over and over.

''Will you go out with me?'' A nervous Machina asked.

''S-Sure!'' Jack said, with a high pitched voice. He laughed and got closer to Machina. ''Of course!''

''Okay, stop!'' Machina yelled. He hit Jack's face and ran to the side. Class Zero shook their head. ''Okay, no, that's just weird! And Jack plays a horrible girl!''

''Well, he volunteered.'' Ace shrugged. ''And none of the girls wanted to.''

Queen stood there, shaking her head. ''How dare you even ask me.'' She growled at Machina. He just shrugged.

''Cinquey would!'' She said clinging onto Machina's arm. ''But Cinquey isn't a good actor!''

Machina shook his head. He had a headache. ''Can we just rehearse please?''

''Rehearse what?''

Everyone froze.

 _R-Rem?_ Machina thought. He started sweating. _She's suppose to be studying! Why is she here?_

''A-ah.'' Sice said. She grabbed the nearest object and held it up. ''We're just studying this!''

Rem placed a hand on her hip. ''A pencil? Are you studying pencil physics?''

Machina held in his laughter _. I can't keep it hidden forever._ He thought. _I have to tell her. It's now...or never._ ''R-Rem...'' He began.

Ace's eyes widened. He understood the message. ''Guys.'' He said tugging on Trey's cape. ''I think we should leave.''

''Huh?'' Cinque asked, confused. ''Why?''

''Because, the weather's nice.'' He said. _What a lame excuse._ ''Want to go outside?''

Trey understood the message. He reached for Cinque's hand. ''Yeah, let's go out. The weather is nice today, I heard!''

Cinque was still confused. ''Um...okay.'' She looked at Queen. ''Are you coming too?''

Though Queen knew what Machina was planning, she decided to play along. ''Yes. I'm interested in the weather too.'' She said, flatly.

Queen and Ace instructed everyone, besides Rem and Machina, to go outside. Though Jack knew, he wanted to stay. Queen yelled at him and told him to go outside. And he did. When Rem wasn't looking, Ace mouthed,''Good luck.'' And closed the door.

 _They're such good people._ Machina thought rolling his eyes. He turned his attention towards Rem and blushed. ''R-Rem...'' He said, nervously.

''Yes, Machina?'' Her eyes piercing his.

Machina grew hot. ''I...uh...'' He stammered.

''Machina...? Are you okay?''

He quickly wiped his forehead _. I'm a mess!_ He thought to himself. But then he remembered Class Zero's help. _I can't let them down!_ He thought. He looked at Rem with a serious look. ''Rem...are you...doing anything Friday?''

She tapped her chin. ''Well, besides doing homework and all that. Nope.'' She smiled. ''Why?''

 _Say those simple words._ ''Want to try that new cafe?'' He said. ''The one in Mi-Go?''

She smiled. ''Sure. I've always wanted to go there, you know.''

''So...is that a date?'' Machina asked, still unsure of himself.

Rem nodded. ''Yes, seems so.'' She started walking towards the door and opened it. ''See you then.'' And she left.

 _I. DID. IT._ Machina cheered. _I ASKED REM OUT!_

''Hey, is it okay now?'' Jack asked.

Machina nodded. ''Y-Yeah.'' He fixed his cape and smiled. ''She said yes. I did it!''

''Great job, Machina!'' Deuce said.

''I knew you could do it.'' Eight smiled.

Sice laughed. ''Hah, I guess Mr. Cape Dude had it in him!''

Ace smiled. ''I guess those days rehearsing really paid off, huh?'' He playfully poked at Machina.

Machina nodded. ''Y-Yeah.'' He started to blush. ''T-Thanks, everyone.''

''Ah, no problem.'' Trey said.

''But still, you couldn't ask Izana for advice?" Nine asked. ''I mean, he's dating...Emina.'' His voice cracked a bit. ''How did he score that one?''

''He's not around.'' Machina said. ''He's off teaching or he's hanging with her.''

Jack placed his hands on his hips and smiled. ''Well, you did it, anyway.'' He playfully poked Machina's forehead. ''I'm a good Rem, aren't I?''

''Not in a million years.'' Machina said, laughing.

Jack frowned. ''Hmp. I'm going to be an actor one day, don't discourage me!''

Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

And now, it was Friday. Machina stood by the entrance, waiting for Rem to collect her belongings. Each Class Zero member tapped him on the shoulder and wished him luck. It was only Rem and Machina in the classroom.

He stood tall as Rem approached him. She smiled and held out her hand. ''Want to go?''

 _Does she want to hold hands?_ Machina panicked. _Or does she want something?_ Obviously Rem wanted want to hold hands, but he did the opposite. He dug into his backpack and pulled out old candy. ''You said you wanted some earlier, right?''

She tried to hide her disgust. Those candies were at least a week old. _And when did I ask for them?_ She pouted.

''R-Rem?'' Machina asked. His voice full of concern. ''Are you okay?''

She shrugged, facing away from him. ''Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry.''

Machina turned away also and slapped himself, softly, on the cheek. _Idiot! She wanted to hold hands. And now she's angry!_ He groaned. _Maybe I should've asked Izana for date advice...huh?_

* * *

It took a while for them to get to Mi-Go. Machina was a slow walker, and would often get tired. Rem had to encourage him to keep walking. With enough encouragement, they finally arrived at the new cafe.

''I'm hungry!'' Machina announced, as they entered the restaurant.

''Me too.'' Rem agreed. ''What do they serve here?"

''Hmmm, sandwiches, I believe.'' Machina said, tapping his chin. ''At least, that's what Trey told me.''

''Do you have reservations?'' Rem asked.

Machina nodded. ''Yeah. I called in yesterday.'' He smiled.

''Ah, you must be Mr. Machina and Mrs. Rem.'' A voice said.

Machina turned his head and couldn't believe his eyes. It was Trey, and he wore a weird bushy mustache. His Class Zero uniform was completely hidden by a black suit, but his cape wasn't well hidden. Luckily, Rem didn't seem to notice, she was sitting down and leaning against the wall. Machina was able to pull Trey aside and question him. ''What are you doing here!? And why are you wearing that mustache!?"

Trey shook his head. ''Your table is waiting!'' He looked up. ''Mrs. Rem, follow me, please?''

Rem nodded. She grabbed onto Machina's arms. Trey led them the farthest table in the back. It wasn't well lit in the back, as only a lone candle stood in the middle of each tables. And it didn't look that crowded either. ''Your seats.'' Trey said.

Rem was the first to sit down. She grabbed a menu and began looking over it.

Trey smiled at Machina. ''Your waiter will be here soon.'' He said and left.

Machina shook his head. _Please don't tell me they're spying on my date._ He sighed. _This is probably Jack's idea._

And sure enough, his theory was correct. Jack came out of the kitchen wearing a mustache and a dark black suit. Except, his uniform and cape was well hidden. His blonde hair was also neatly combed down. He looked well fixed, for once. ''Hello, my darlings.'' He said in a weird French accent. ''I am your waiter, James.''

 _James? That's original._ Machina groaned and placed his head on the table.

''Um, is he okay?'' James asked.

Rem shrugged. She poked Machina. ''Hey, are you okay?''

Machina nodded. ''Yeah.'' _Maybe this is a bad dream! Yes, I should wake up soon._ He started slapping his cheek. _Wake up! Wake up!_

Rem and James stared at each other. After a while, Rem shrugged. ''Um, I'll have the pepperoni sandwich.'' She said.

''And what would you like to drink?'' James asked, his voice almost cracking.

 _Okay, he's a terrible actor._ Machina thought. _Is that really a dream?_

''Water.'' Rem said. She closed her menu and handed it to James. ''Machina, it's your turn.''

Machina sighed. ''Can you come back... _James?_ I didn't get to look it over.''

''Ah, yes.'' James said. ''I will get the lady's food started then.'' He smiled at Rem and left.

''Rem.'' Machina suddenly said. ''You don't notice anything strange about our...waiter?''

Rem shook her head. ''No. But he has the strangest French accent.''

''You know what it sounds like?'' Machina asked surprise.

She nodded. ''Yeah. I studied up on it.'' She smiled. ''It's the cutest! But that guy's accent sounded strange.''

Machina chuckled. ''Tell me about it.'' He quickly looked over the menu. _I honestly don't care what I get._ He thought. _As long as I'm with Rem. It's okay._

James came back a few minutes later. He placed Rem's water down and looked at Machina with a weird smile. ''Your order, sir?''

 _I'll get you later._ Machina thought. He shook his head. ''Ah, the pepperoni sandwich, please.''

Rem smiled at him. ''Oh, we ordered the same thing!''

''Shall I make it only one order?'' James smirked at Machina. ''Do you two want to share?''

''NO.'' Machina snapped. ''GET TWO ORDERS.'' Rem frowned.

James tried to hold in his laughter. ''O-Okay. And what can I get you, sir Machina?'' He teased.

''I told you.'' Machina growled. ''The pepperoni sandwich.''

''Okay, but sir, we have a policy here.'' James lied. ''We want our customers to say _please_ when they order.''

'' _Please.''_ Machina said. ''Can I please have a pepperoni sandwich?''

 _Ah, this is great!_ James laughed in his head. He fixed his tie and nodded. ''Coming right up, sir!'' He smiled at Rem. ''I'll be back.''

Machina sighed. _I swear, on Monday, he's a dead man!_ He looked at Rem. She was staring at the table. _Is she mad? I wonder why._ ''Hey, are you okay?'' He asked.

She nodded. ''Yeah, I'm fine.''

Machina frowned. ''You sure? Do you want to talk?''

''No.'' She said. ''I'm just hungry, that's all.''

He nodded. ''Well, okay. Rem.'' He said. He reached for her hands. ''If you need to talk, tell me, okay?''

Rem's smile returned. ''Okay...Machina.''

For a couple of minutes, they stared into each other's eyes. That is, until another disruption came.

This time, it was Queen. Her glasses were gone and she had the same dark suit as Trey and Jack. Except, she didn't have the mustache.

Queen glared at him. He flinched, a little. ''Your food is here.'' She said in a low voice. She placed Rem's food down first and then Machina's. ''Enjoy.''

 _Was she trying to act like a boy?_ Machina thought to himself. _If so, that was kinda creepy._

''Mmmmm!'' Rem smiled. ''It looks good!'' She clapped her hands together. ''Thanks for the food~!''

Machina smiled. ''Enjoy it.'' He looked down at his food and frowned. Written on his plate was a small message;

 _Good luck with the date!_

 _Oh, and in case you are wondering, yes, we did get hired here. But only for a day! We're going to quit after a week!_

 _And don't worry. It's only me, Queen and Trey! Everyone else didn't want to do this. So don't worry!_

 _Have a nice date, you love bird!_

 _-James, Queen and Trey._

Machina started laughing. _Why are they trying to hard? Do they really want me and Rem to be together?_

''What's so funny?'' Rem asked.

Machina shook his head. ''Nothing. How's the food?''

''Delicious.'' Rem said. ''Try it Machina, it's good!''

He nodded. He picked up his sandwich and took a giant bite. ''Mmm, it really is good.'' _I hope they didn't poison it._ Machina thought to himself.

After finishing their food, Machina and Rem sat at the table, staring at each other.

Well, until ''James'' came back.

''Would you two like dessert?'' He asked.

Machina shook his head. ''No-.'' But he was cut off. In front of him was Machina's favorite ice cream, chocolate. He stared at James.

''It's on the house.'' James winked at him. ''And for the lady.'' He snapped his fingers. Queen came out, carrying a large plate of strawberry ice cream.

''Wooooow!'' Rem said. ''Mmmm! Thank you!''

''It's all thanks to this, dude.'' James said. His hands rested on Machina's shoulder. ''He called last night, and told us all about you!''

Rem's eyes moved to Machina's. ''Really? Wow, Machina.''

Machina blushed. ''Y-Yeah. Y-You're welcome.''

With his work done, James smiled to himself. ''When you're done, please pay at the front.''

Machina nodded. ''Yeah. Thanks...James.''

James chuckled. ''No problem.''

Rem took a big scoop out of her ice cream. ''You really are the sweetest, Machina.''

He rubbed the back of his head. ''Aw, really? No, that's not true.''

''Yes it is.'' Rem said. ''You called this restaurant and told them my favorite ice cream? That's the nicest thing ever.''

Machina started to blush. ''A-Anything for you.''

Rem smiled. She leaned across the table and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Machina flinched. ''W-what?''

''That's for tonight.'' She blushed. ''Thank you.''

* * *

''Did you enjoy your dinner, Machina?'' Trey asked. He struggled to keep his mustache in place. Luckily, Rem was outside.

''Yeah.'' He said. ''Thanks. But why are you working so hard?"

Trey smiled. ''Anything for a member of Class Zero.'' He patted Machina's back. ''You're welcome.''

Machina hit Trey's shoulder. ''Thanks, you idiot.''

''Leaving so soon?'' Jack asked. He ran over to their side. ''Did you guys have fun, today?''

''Yeah, thanks, James.'' Machina laughed.

Jack also started laughing. ''Yeah! I was a good actor, right?''

''Well, you were almost good.'' Machina admitted.

''Really?'' Jack asked. ''I'm halfway there!''

Machina smiled. ''Thanks, guys. See you Monday.''

Trey and Jack nodded. ''Yeah. See you.''

* * *

On Monday, as soon as Machina arrived, he tackled Jack. ''Ow, ow, ow!'' Jack yelled. ''Machina, why!''

''You idiot.'' Machina laughed.''James? Come on, can't you pick a better name?''

''I told you, I'm an inspiring actor!'' Jack said, fixing his shirt. ''And sorry about that please stuff.''

''Ah, it's whatever.'' Machina said. ''Where's Rem?''

''She's on her way.'' Trey said.

Machina nodded. ''Yeah, and thanks again guys.''

''Sure.'' Trey smiled.

''Anytime!'' Jack said. He leaned against his hand. ''Just call Jack, the inspiring actor!''

''Never in a million years.'' Machina laughed, playfully shoving Jack to the side.


End file.
